Jason
Jason is the main character of the game and you always play as him. He is wielding a spear, sword, mace and sheild. Mythology Jason is the protagonist and main character in the video game Rise of the Argonauts. Jason's future wife, Alceme, is assasinated and is avenged with Jason soon killing the assassin. Jason starts on a quest to bring his wife back from the dead by recovering the Golden Fleece. Jason travels to the Island of Delphi to find the Oracle who tells him that to gain the Fleece he must gather three decendents of the patron gods: Ares, Hermes, and Athena. He travels across Greece and fights mosters such as Minotaurs and Medusa defeating Medusa he aquires the golden fleece which can reflect any projectile back at the enemy. Journey Jason started his Journey at Delphi, where he searched for the Oracle's wisdom. He wanted to know how to bring back his killed wife to live again. At first he went through the caves of vision, where he saw one Guard from his homeland, then Hercules and his dead wife Alceme, but it were only a visions. When he left the caves he reunite with Hercules. Then they met Pan who told them where is Oracle. Oracle told them they must find the golden fleece and also that they need desceants of Ares, Hermes and Athena. She told them where to find them and bring them back on Delphi. As they headed back to the ship Pan asked if he can join them on the journey and he became first one joining the crew of Argos. 'Myceane' was a home of Jason's wife Alceme. When they arrived Jason had an confilct with Ionians, who recently landed on Myceane. Jason spoke to the Alceme's father king Lycomedes, who blamed him for Alceme's death and sentenced him to prove that he is innocent by gladiator trial. The trial consinted of three rounds. Before the first round he met Daedalus the blacksmith of Arena. Daedalus told him the rules and also that Jason will fight the first round with Pytheas local poet who owed money. It's clearly player's choice to protect him or leave him die. If he survive then he will be free. In the second round Jason fough againts gladiators. In the final round Jason will stand againts Achilles the undefeated champion of Myceane. At the end of the fight king Lycomedes end it with result of draw betwen two wounded warriors and calls Jason innocent. When Jason completed his trial he began to search for the blacktongues, who were seen here in Myceane. He found that the city guard couldn't be trusted an someone from guard let the blacktongues in. King Lycomedes sad from losing dauther Alceme revealed another tournament and who will win it become a new king of Myceane replacing himself. An Ionian champion Docon sign up for the tournament and people of Myceane wanted to see Achilles in that tournament but he didn't sign up. Jason went to persuate Achilles to take part in the tournament but he refused so Jason sign up instead of him. In the second round Patroclus tried to poison Jason but he resisted and won again. Before the final round Jason and Daedalus already knew that Docon and blactongues will try to kill king. Lycomedes during the match. Achilles unexpecedly appeared during the match and help Jason to kill all the blacktongues who were called by Docon for help. Meanwhile Patroclus tried to kill king Lycomedes in his seat but he dodged and smashed his head with mace. Then Jason and Achilles slayed every blacktongue including Docon. The city was saved and Jason could continue on his journey. After that Lycomedes apologized to Jason for not trusting him. And joined him on his journey as a desceant of Ares. At the docks Achilles was waiting to join them too and he became another Argonaut. 'Saria' Jason found tribe of centaurs on Saria called Nyssiros. He was looking for a Hermes's descendant in Saria. From Lykas the Aleph (leader) of the tribe he gained information that their village is suffering terrible attacks from satyrs and from monster called Hep'naje. Lykas gave him a guide Atalanta who was only human in the tribe. With her help Jason found Hermes shrine and gained the power to see spirits of dead wondering around jungle. He found spirits of Atalanta's dead parents an gave them last rites. Jason's band was attacked by satyrs, blacktongues and one time even by the Hep'naje. From those spirits of dead Jason was told that one tribe member is collaborating with blacktongues and he was controling Hep'naje all the time and it was Nessus. Angered Atalanta threats Nessus but Lykas said that they need a proof. Jason's god power made him see a Hep'naje tracks which was leading to the cave in the jungle. Jason then killed Hep'naje in her hideout and found a Nessus's sign on her skin. On the way back to the village Nessus was already waiting to kill them. After he lost his Armor he used his spells to send a ghosts on Jason even a ghost of Hep'naje. Jason defeated him and cut off his head to scare the satyrs. The village was saved and Hermes himself appeared to thank Jason for saving his island and made a memorial staue of Jason slaying the Nessus. And told him who is his descendant. Hermes said that every centaur is in his bloodline but recomended Lykas to go with him. Lykas agreed and went with him. Jason also ask Atalanta to came with them she accepted and became another argonaut. Kythra Jason went to Kythra to find descendant of Athena. He and other argonauts found the Kythra empty with only statues of Kythra's people. They only found a one little girl who told them that Kythra was attacked by Ionians who caught them defenceless without any guards. The Kythra people was determinated to destruction but then Athena came in and petrify everybody as long as someone would came to help them. The little girl indicated that Jason is the one to do it and he would find the descendant of Athena at the temple which would be locked as long as he help the people of Kythra. Jason then approached statues which came to live again those reborn. people told Jason that Ionias were chasing people into the swamps around the city. After Jason helped all the people and solved their problems that included saving former guards sentenced to death he managed to open the temple's door... External Link: Sword of Jason and the Argonaut Gallery Jason vs achilles.jpg|Jason fighting Achilles. N11134768521 424295 3031.jpg|Jason's concept art. 216.jpg|Jason on his ship Argos. Jason.jpg wounded Jason.jpg|Wounded Jason. jason fury.jpg|Jason tears man apart. Category:Characters Category:The Argonauts Category:Protagonist Category:Male Character